


Blueberry Biscuit

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Kim Mingyu, si alpha dominan, membenci komitmen dan segala realita terkait second gender-nya. Baginya, untuk apa terikat dengan satu omega kalau ia bisa dibahagiakan oleh banyak orang? Tentu saja istilah soulmate terlalu menggelikan dalam kamusnya. Namun hal tak terduga terjadi saat ia tak sengaja menghabiskan malam bersama seorang omega misterius yang menyamar menjadi beta. Mingyu merasa ia tak terpengaruh kejadian malam itu. Hanya saja jauh di dalam sana, jiwa alpha-nya terus mencari aroma blueberry biscuit milik sang omega yang merubah hidupnya perlahan.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Blueberry Biscuit

**Author's Note:**

> Part 9 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

Judul: **Blueberry Biscuit**   
Season/Genre: Autumn / ABO   
Keyword: Museum date (only Keyword)   
Rated: MATURE CONTENT   
Author's note: **Warning 18+** **_content for adult talks, sexual and vulgar language_ ** **.**

  
Summary:

Kim Mingyu, si alpha dominan, membenci komitmen dan segala realita terkait _second gender_ -nya. Baginya, untuk apa terikat dengan satu omega kalau ia bisa dibahagiakan oleh banyak orang? Tentu saja istilah _soulmate_ terlalu menggelikan dalam kamusnya. Namun hal tak terduga terjadi saat ia tak sengaja menghabiskan malam bersama seorang omega misterius yang menyamar menjadi beta. Mingyu merasa ia tak terpengaruh kejadian malam itu. Hanya saja jauh di dalam sana, jiwa alpha-nya terus mencari aroma _blueberry biscuit_ milik sang omega yang merubah hidupnya perlahan.

  
  
  


** FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT **

* * *

Mood Song: MAX ft. SUGA - Blueberry Eyes

p.s: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari penjabaran lirik dan music video lagu di atas.

* * *

  
  


Kim Mingyu membenci komitmen.

Bagi Mingyu, berkomitmen dan setia dengan orang yang sama selama bertahun-tahun hanyalah buang-buang waktunya yang berharga. Untuk apa terikat dengan satu orang, jika ia mampu mendapatkan siapapun dan apapun secara menyuluruh? Hal itulah yang membuatnya terkadang benci dengan _second gender_ -nya. Terlahir menjadi seorang alpha dominan di keluarga ternama di negara ini membuat hidup Mingyu terasa pahit dan manis di waktu yang bersamaan. Ia dihormati banyak orang dan digilai banyak pria dan wanita di segala kalangan. Baik para beta, omega, maupun kaum alpha sendiri, semuanya mudah tersihir oleh daya tarik Mingyu.

Aura pemikat itu sudah ada dalam dirinya sejak ia lahir. Kim Mingyu diberkahi _pheromone_ yang unik dan cukup kuat yang mampu mendominasi setiap orang yang berinteraksi dengannya. _Gift_ inilah yang susah ia tahan meskipun dirinya mencoba menekan _pheromone_ -nya sendiri. Positifnya, aura tersebut selalu Mingyu gunakan untuk merayu setiap orang menuju ‘kasur’-nya. Seorang Kim Mingyu tidak pernah tak terpuaskan. Sejak ia puber dan mengetahui _second gender_ -nya, ‘tidur’ dengan banyak orang adalah kegiatan yang lelaki itu suka. Mingyu tidak menjadikan _sex_ candunya, namun _sex_ adalah hiburan favoritnya dikala ia stres dengan pekerjaannya.

Meskipun begitu, Mingyu sendiri selalu merasa kesulitan jika ia ‘tidur’ dengan para omega karena pola-nya hampir sama. Para omega tersebut selalu meminta mingyu menjadi alpha-nya. Tidak sedikit omega yang menyerahkan dirinya secara cuma-cuma hanya untuk minta di- _claim_ oleh sang alpha. Tentu ini berbanding terbalik dengan prinsip Mingyu. _Claim_ berarti menjadikan salah satu omega itu menjadi belahan jiwanya. Mingyu sangat menghindari hal ini setiap ia bercinta. Baginya, tidak ada satupun orang yang pantas menjadi _the one_ dalam hidupnya dan _worth his life time_. 

Selain itu, Mingyu sama sekali belum menemukan aroma yang membuat ia gila dan menginginkan seseorang mati-matian. Kata orang tuanya dan banyak orang yang telah melewati fase _mating_ , Mingyu akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika ia bisa mencium aroma adiktif dan hanya ia yang tahu. Begitu juga takdir yang akan dilewati omega-nya kelak. Mingyu tentu menertawakan pernyataan itu. Bukan ia tak percaya, namun ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya setia pada satu orang. Lagipula selama ia tidur dengan banyak orang dengan gender yang berbeda, tak satupun aroma yang dihirupnya membuat ia kecanduan.

“Jadi lo ikut ke _club_ -nya Seokmin ga lusa?” Seungcheol menggoyangkan gelas _whiskey_ -nya pelan sebelum ia menyeruputnya perlahan.

“Mau banget sih.. tapi alpha sama beta aja kan yang dateng? Gue lagi males banget _get laid_ sama omega Cheol. Minggu lalu gue kesel banget anjir! Walaupun _the sex was good_ tapi dia ngebet banget gue kawinin! Dia bahkan ga biarin gue keluar bangsat pas dia yang di atas. Gue ambil alih aja sampe anaknya pingsan biar ga banyak tingkah” gerutu Mingyu di sebelahnya. Kedua pria ini sedang menghabiskan malam di bar kesayangan mereka. Seungcheol tertawa mendengarnya.

“Hahaha makanya bos, kurangin nafsu binatang lo! Tenang aja Gyu.. ini alpha-beta _only_ kok _party_ -nya. Lo ‘main’ sama beta aja besok Gyu. Kalo alpha takutnya lo cakar-cakaran nanti. _Rut_ lo udah lewat belum sih ini?”

“Harusnya sekitar minggu depan sih.. gak tau juga. Gue gak pernah inget siklusnya kali! Lo itungin emang Cheol??” Mingyu mengenggak gelas _Martini_ -nya cepat lalu kembali memerhatikan teman alpha-nya.

“Dulunya gue ga inget. Pas udah sama Hani, kita jadi selalu catetin siklus kita berdua.”

“Najis bucin lo! Segala siklus _sange_ aja dihafalin!” Mingyu mendorong badan temannya sedikit kasar.

“Yeu.. lo belum ketemu aja omega lo, nyet! Kalo udah _mating_ tuh lo maunya diurusin terus deh. Lo dulu liat gue mandiri parah kan?? Semenjak ada Hani gue tuh nyadar kalo gue banyak gabisanya, terus Hani yang lengkapin itu. Sumpah indah banget Gyu, ga boong” Seungcheol menjelaskan dengan raut muka menerawangnya. Wajahnya bahkan merona karena kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Mingyu menatap horor lelaki disampingnya.

“Halah paling besok lo bosen sama dia Cheol. Apaan coba rasanya _having sex_ sama orang yang sama buat selamanya. Gue jadi lo sih bosen mampus! Idih amit-amit!” Mingyu mengetuk-ngetuk meja bar beberapa kali tanda ia menolak hal yang sama jika terjadi di hidupnya.

“Buset.. lo ga paham gyu. Ini mungkin spesialnya kaum kita kali ya, tapi nih.. _once_ lo udah ketemu omega lo, rasanya tiap hari pengen kelonan! Ga boong gue! Lagian ga cuman _sex_ doang ya gue nilai Hani! Gue beneran mau deket dia terus Gyu. Gue kayak _stress_ kalo dia jauh dari gue, sedih kalo dia sedih, seneng kalo dia bahagia, lebih emosional lah gue. Dulu gue kayak lo yang gak ngerti perasaan kayak gini Gyu, tapi nanti lo akan paham sendiri kalo lo udah di tahap gue. Serius gue ga boong.. cinta itu indah bro..”

“Lebay lo anjritttt! Gue udah tidur sama puluhan omega, dan gak ada yang bisa buat gue kayak gitu ya! Katanya wanginya kayak narkoba kalo udah nemu yang klik, halah.. semua omega yang gue tidurin biasa aja anjir. Wangi.. tapi ya udah. Gak sampe lebay kayak lo gini” Mingyu tertawa sarkas sambil kembali meminum _Martini_ -nya.

“Karena lo belom nemu aja orangnya. Nih gue kasih tau lo lagi.. kalo lo ketemu omega yang wanginya gabisa lo lupain, lo pastiin ke sekitaran dia kalo dia wanginya apa. _Make sure_ ke tiga orang berbeda _randomly_. Kalo tiga orang itu deskripsiin wangi yang sama tapi lo beda, berarti itu orangnya.”

“Iya banggg! Iyaaaa! Lo udah ngomong ini kayak ratusan kali sampe gue mual. Besok kalo ketemu yang kayak gitu, gue beneran lakuin semua kata lo!” sahut Mingyu setengah kesal. Seungcheol pun hanya terkekeh pelan meresponnya.

* * *

  
  


Mingyu merasa dirinya aneh tiga bulan terakhir. Betul-betul aneh. Selama tiga bulan ia berhenti meniduri banyak orang dengan alasan yang paling tidak masuk akal baginya, yaitu malas. Seorang kim mingyu tidak pernah berkata ‘tidak’ untuk bercinta, dan berhenti melakuan _sexual intercourse_ adalah sebuah kemustahilan. Namun itulah kenyataan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Semenjak malam dimana ia menghadiri _party_ di sebuah _club_ milik sahabatnya, Seokmin, Mingyu merasa ada yang hilang dalam dirinya. Ia seperti bukan dirinya, dan merasa seperti lelaki yang dilanda galau luar biasa.

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam lainnya bagi Mingyu. Ia berpesta semalam suntuk, menikmati minuman-minuman spesial yang Seokmin siapkan, kehadirannya pun ditemani beberapa beta yang rela membuka paha mereka untuk sang alpha dominan ini. Mingyu sebagai pemangsa tentu sangat mengapresiasi hasrat para beta tersebut. Ia tak masalah mencium atau menyentuh mereka secara bergantian. Menurut Mingyu, ia hanya memberikan _fan service_ bagi semua orang yang memujanya. Malam itu Mingyu membiarkan dirinya lebih mabuk dari biasanya. Ia benar-benar menikmati masa mudanya yang bebas dan liar.

Banyaknya tamu yang memenuhi _venue_ membuat Mingyu tidak menyadari siapa-siapa yang bersama dirinya, atau siapa-siapa saja yang telah melakukan ciuman panas dengannya. Ia tidak peduli apapun asal pasangannya bukan seorang omega. Mingyu bisa pastikan dari banyaknya _pheromone_ yang mengudara di _club_ tersebut. Ketika malam semakin larut, mingyu pun semakin menggila. Ia mengajak beberapa beta yang bersamanya untuk menari di tengah _dance floor_ . Tentu hal itu mengundang perhatian banyak orang, sekaligus mengundang lebih banyak beta untuk mendekatinya. Mingyu dan aura dominannya tentu merajai posisi alpha terseksi di dalam _club_ malam itu.

Ditengah kesadarannya yang semakin berkurang, Mingyu meraih salah satu orang yang bukan dari kerumunannya untuk ikut menari bersama. Seorang beta pria dengan tinggi yang tak terlalu jauh darinya. Beta tersebut menolak Mingyu karena mereka tidak saling kenal, dan bukan salah satu beta yang mengejar lelaki itu dengan hebohnya. Beta tersebut sama mabuknya dengan mingyu malam itu. Teman-teman sang beta hanya tertawa dan menyerukan namanya dengan kencang. Mereka sadar kalau alpha yang menarik temannya ini bukan sembarang alpha. Maka itu mereka mendukung temannya dipilih menjadi pasangan menari sang alpha saat itu.

Gemerlap lampu _club_ dan minuman keras yang diminum terus menerus oleh Mingyu dan beta pilihannya ini membuat keduanya makin hilang kendali dan mulai merangsang mereka untuk melakukan banyak hal aneh. Keduanya mulai berciuman – lama dan panas —, bahkan keduanya hampir melakukan lebih dari itu jika beberapa orang tidak melerainya. _That’s it._ lelaki ini yang akan tidur dengan seorang Kim Mingyu malam itu, dan Mingyu pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik lelaki itu pergi. Ia tak ingin membawa mobil, keduanya menggunakan taksi untuk pergi ke sebuah apartement mewah di tengah kota Jakarta, tempat tinggal Mingyu.

Sepanjang jalan mereka sibuk berciuman dan menyentuh satu sama lain. Sebelum keluar dari _club_ Mingyu masih sempat membawa sebotol _Gin_ untuk perbekalannya di jalan. Ia dan beta tersebut meminumnya bergantian sambil terus hilang dalam interaksi seksual mereka. Supir taksi yang melihat adegan panas itu pun hanya memaklumi dan terus mengerjakan tugasnya. Sesampainya mereka di apartemen, kedua lelaki itu hilang bersama dalam tautan tubuh mereka.

Bercinta adalah hal yang biasa untuk Mingyu, namun malam itu ia merasa telah menembus lapisan langit ke-sembilan. Lelaki pilihannya kali ini adalah pilihan terbaik yang ia lakukan sepanjang malam itu, bahkan sepanjang malam-malam lainnya. Lelaki beta ini betul-betul membuat Mingyu mati kutu. Namun yang membuat malam itu spesial bukan karena _sex_ yang mereka lakukan terasa luar biasa, melainkan dari _pheromone-pheromone_ yang mencuah menyelimuti keduanya. Aura dan aromanya sangatlah kuat, sehingga memancing hasrat lain dari sang alpha. Ia merasa siklus _rut_ -nya seperti dipercepat hanya karena kehadiran beta dalam dekapannya ini.

Jam demi jam berlalu dan kedua lelaki itu masih terus memenuhi hasrat birahi mereka. Keduanya mabuk total, mereka tak peduli siapa identias masing-masing atau bagaimana rupa lawan mainnya. Pria-pria tersebut hanya peduli bagaimana pasangannya akan memuaskan mereka sepanjang malam. Ketika mereka berjalan menuju ronde lainnya dan Mingyu melakukan segalanya lebih intens lagi, tiba-tiba ia merasa udara yang ia hirup kini telah berganti. Hidungnya mengendus wangi yang tak biasa, yang membuatnya lebih mabuk dan lebih bernafsu. Semakin banyak _pheromone_ pasangannya yang ia konsumsi, semakin bergairahlah dia.

Mingyu benar-benar hampir gila dan mengerang hebat ketika seisi kepalanya ringan akibat aroma yang dihirupnya. Ketika kedua lelaki tersebut kembali menemui puncak mereka, Mingyu tersadar suatu hal. Saat itu ia dimabukan bukan oleh _pheromone_ dan wangi dari seorang beta. Di tengah kondisinya yang hampir pingsan karena kenikmatan tak terkira, Mingyu seperti tertampar akan suatu hal. Malam itu ia bukan bercinta dengan beta, namun seorang omega yang menggunakan _pheromone-blocker_ dan _beta-temporary booster_ . Gilanya lagi, omega yang bersamanya adalah seorang omega dominan. Omega dengan aroma _blueberry biscuit_ yang kental dan menguasai seluruh indra perasa Mingyu.

Keesokan harinya Mingyu bangun dengan kondisi kasur dan apartemen yang sudah kosong. Ia bahkan membiarkan dirinya merenung setengah jam di kasur sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya semalam. Ia mengecek ingatannya kalau ia tidak bermimpi telah menikmati _seks_ yang luar biasa hebat semalam. Mingyu mencoba mengingat sosok lelaki yang bersamanya namun tak ada satupun memori atau bayangan pria tersebut. Satu hal yang tidak pernah lepas dari benaknya adalah aroma _blueberry biscuit_ yang omega itu punya. Wanginya sungguh unik karena terdapat unsur segar, manis, gurih, ditambah aroma khas _pheromone_ sang omega yang membuat seluruh tubuh mingyu merinding seketika.

Malam itu ia bercinta seperti ia sedang berada dalam siklus _rut_ -nya. Jiwa binatang yang terpendam dalam dirinya sangat ingin menguasai permainan dan bersemangat untuk membuat lawan mainnya jinak. Kegiatan malam itu membuat Mingyu menjadi sangat lelah keesokan harinya. Ia bertanya-tanya siapakah sosok omega yang tidur dengannya semalam? Mengapa ia menipunya dengan menjadi beta dan mengonsumsi _pheromone-blocker_ serta _beta-booster_ meskipun sifatnya sementara? Bagaimana rupa asli lelaki itu? Siapa namanya? Mengapa aroma tubuh si omega seperti tidak menghilang di setiap sudut tubuhnya? Mengapa lelaki itu pergi secepat kilat di pagi hari tanpa membangunkannya? Mingyu sangat mati penasaran.

Rasa penasaran itu bukan hanya menyelimutinya pasca kejadian saja. Kini sudah tiga bulan berlalu dan Mingyu masih stuck pada semua pertanyaan yang sama. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya aneh dan terasa kosong. Dilema hebat yang mampu menghentikan dirinya dari segala aktifitas liarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dengan orang lain jika aroma _blueberry biscuit of one specific_ omega masih sangat melekat di ujung hidungnya. Aromanya tidak memudar sedikitpun. Lucunya, si omega meninggalkan kemejanya yang robek di apartemen mingyu. Ia berpikir dengan baju apa lelaki itu pulang karena tidak mungkin ia telanjang dada. Terlalu banyak lebam gigitan sang alpha di sana.

Kemeja tersebut tidak ia buang karena itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang membuat Mingyu tenang beberapa bulan terakhir. Mingyu merasa sangat aneh dengan dirinya. Ia bahkan menyempatkan dirinya menghirup kemeja yang tidak pernah dicuci itu sebelum tidur dan ketika bangun di pagi hari. Bahkan setiap ia ‘bermain’ dengan dirinya sendiri, bayangan malam itu selalu menjadi visualisasi utamanya. Mingyu menjadi lebih uring-uringan pasca kejadian tiga bulan lalu. Ia butuh bertemu sang omega yang merusak tabiat dan kebiasaannya.

“Ayo Gyu…. Sekali aja temenin gue. Biar gue ga canggung, anyingg! Mau ya??? _please_??” rengek Soonyoung, satu-satunya omega yang mampu bersahabat dengannya bertahun-tahun. Mereka sedang melakukan panggilan telepon.

“Apaan sih Nyong!! Lo kan mau ketemu alpha gebetan lo! Kalo lo dateng sama gue, nanti lo dikira gebetan gue dan jiwa _beast_ -nya pasti ga terima kalo ada alpha lain pas lo nge- _date_ gini.”

“Makanya dia ajak temen kantornya, Gyu! Gak enak banget asli! Karena dia ajak temennya, gue mau ajak temen gue juga Gyu. Maksudnya lo. Ayolah mau ya?? Anggep aja _double date_ nyet. Temennya gebetan gue omega katanya. Kan lumayan kali aja lo udah siap buat _settle down_ gitu kan~”

“Mata lo siap! Jangan asal kalo ngomong hey saudara Kwon Soonyoung! Emang lo janjiannya dimana deh? Sama mau ngapain aja??” tanya mingyu.

“Di museum, bos. Lo kan anaknya _artsy_ banget tuh, makanya lo harus ikut buat ngejelasin ini itunya kalo nanti gue _awkward_. Fungsi lo disana ya buat mencairkan suasana. Temennya gebetan gue itu katanya suka ke museum juga. Kalo lo ikut kan berasanya jadi **_museum date_** Gyu!” 

“Hhhh.. lama gak itu?”

“Seharian sih…”

“Gak deh kalo seharian—” tolak Mingyu.

“Aaaaaaahhhh!!!! Ayolah gyuuu! Gue mohonnnn! Nanti makan lo gue traktir deh. Mau ya???” Soonyoung semakin merengek di telepon. Mingyu menghela nafas dengan keinginan sahabatnya ini.

“Hhhhh…. Omega paling nyusahin elo doang emang Nyong. Sumpah kasian banget gue sama gebetan lo atau _soulmate_ lo kelak. Nasibnya susah diribetin elo!” respon Mingyu agak ketus.

“Bawel lo, kalo lo nanti udah ketemu _the one_ , gue sumpahin lo bucin ga ada otak! Jadinya mau gak sih ini temenin gueee???”

“Iyaaaa Iyaaa! Gue temenin bawell! Jam berapa besok? Ketemuan dimana?”

“Yess! Sahabat terbaik gue emang Kim Mingyu! Besok itu ketemuan langsung depan museum nya jam satu siang. Lo mau bawa mobil atau gue jemput? Gue sih maunya ga bawa mobil, biar bisa balik sama gebetan gue hehe~”

“Kalo gitu ngapain nawarin mau jemput, pintar??!! Hadehhh… bilang aja lo mau gue bawa mobil biar gue bisa jemput lo. Muter-muter bahasa lo ah!” Soonyoung tertawa jahil di balik telepon mendengar Mingyu yang masih menggerutu.

“Makasih ya Gyu. Alpha idaman emang lo hehehe.. yaudah gue cuman mau ngomong itu di telepon. Besok jemput jam sebelas ya pak.. hehe _see you!_ ”

“Iya baweeeeelll. Yaudah gue matiin ya! _Bye!!_ ” lalu panggilan keduanya terputus.

* * *

  
  


Mingyu dan Soonyoung tiba di museum yang dituju sekitar jam satu lewat sedikit. Ketika mereka sampai pria yang dinantikan Soonyoung telah duduk di bangku taman di kawasan luar museum. Lelaki itu berlari kecil menuju si gebetan sambil tersenyum riang. Mingyu yang tidak begitu bersemangat itu tentu hanya mengekorinya. Soonyoung mengenalkan gebetannya pada sang sahabat. Wonwoo namanya, seorang alpha dari region paling utara Jakarta. 

“Mingyu. Kata Soonyoung lo dateng sama temen lo kesini? Mana temen lo?” Mingyu menjabat tangan Wonwoo sambil memperkenalkan namanya.

“Oh.. lagi ke toilet bentar orangnya. Dia baru selesai _heat_ seminggu lalu. Makanya masih _recovery_ ” jawab Wonwoo.

“Pantesan kamu agak bau melati nu! Bau-bau omega gitu!” timpal Soonyoung.

“Ah iya ya? Maaf ya Nyong… si Minghao kalo lagi begini emang masih susah kontrol ampas _pheromone_ pasca _heat_ -nya dia. Tapi tenang aja, bau melatinya Minghao masih gabisa tandingin bau gulali kamu! Hehehe” Wonwoo mencubit pipi Soonyoung gemas.

Mingyu yang melihat adegan itu di depannya secara otomatis memutar bola matanya malas. Terlalu menggelikan baginya melihat sahabatnya bermesraan di depan matanya. Sekitar delapan menit mereka menunggu di bangku taman, teman dari Wonwoo itu pun akhirnya kembali. Mingyu melihat sosok yang berjalan ke arah mereka samar-samar. Rupa lelaki ini seperti tak asing baginya. Siluet dan tingginya pun terasa akrab dalam ingatannya. Dimana Mingyu pernah bertemu orang ini? Ia memikirkan hal ini sejenak. Satu hal yang tidak bisa Mingyu pungkiri adalah wajah pria ini sangatlah mempesona. Jarang-jarang mingyu bertemu dengan omega _androgenic_ dalam hidupnya, dan pria di depannya ini sungguh tampan sekaligus cantik di matanya. Omega ini.. indah.

“Eh kenalin.. ini Minghao. Temen sekantorku Nyong. Hao, ini Soonyoung. Terus yang ini Mingyu. Temennya Soonyoung” Wonwoo mengenalkan Minghao pada dua lelaki di hadapannya. Matanya membulat saat melihat sosok Mingyu. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kaget, namun ia coba membiasakan diri beberapa detik sambil tersenyum ramah.

“Salam kenal, gue Minghao. Xu Minghao. Temennya Wonwoo” Minghao menjabat tangan Soonyoung dan Mingyu cepat.

“Yaudah kan formasi kita udah lengkap! Ayo kita mulai _museum date_ -nya! Yeaayy!” sahut Soonyoung dengan riang. Ia menggandeng dan menarik lengan Wonwoo bersamanya, meninggalkan Mingyu dan Minghao di belakang mereka.

Sepanjang _museum tour_ Mingyu dan Minghao tidak banyak bicara. Mereka hanya merespon jika ditanya. Entah mengapa Mingyu mendadak canggung berada di sebelah Minghao. Biasanya ia selalu menjadi alpha yang terbuka dengan siapa saja, namun bersama Minghao dirinya seperti lebih kikuk. Perawakan lelaki di sampingnya ini sungguh anggun, bukan seperti omega pada umumnya. Pembawaan dirinya saat berbicara pun sangat sopan dan halus, berbeda dengan Mingyu yang lebih apa adanya.

“Lo sering ke museum gini.. uhm.. Hao?” tanya Mingyu.

“Hmm.. dulu pas kuliah sih sering, tapi sekarang karena sibuk kerja, jadi susah cari waktunya. Mingyu sendiri?”

“Kebetulan kerjaan gue sih lebih fleksibel ya, jadi lumayan sering main kesana kemari haha” jelas Mingyu. Keduanya sudah tak menemukan sosok Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. Kini hanya mereka berdua yang menelusuri lorong-lorong museum.

“Ah.. _Vice President_ perusahaan keluarga sih ya, jadi waktunya banyak di luar.”

“Lo tau darimana gue VP?” Mingyu memandang Minghao sedikit bingung.

“Siapa yang ga kenal perusahaan ayahnya Mingyu sih? Kan pernah partneran juga sama _company_ kita” balas Minghao cepat.

“Oh iya juga ya.. lo kan satu kantor sama Wonwoo ya? Sebagai apa sih lo disana?”

“Gue mah cuman _senior manager_ Gyu. Gak sebesar Mingyu haha” Minghao tertawa kecil.

“Itu juga _big enough_ kali Hao.. kan yang penting kerjaan lo prospeknya bagus.”

“Iyasih haha..” balas Minghao seadanya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

“Mingyu udah punya pacar?” Mingyu tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan _random_ Minghao.

“Wow _direct_ banget nanyanya haha gak mau pacaran gue. Gak suka komitmen” jawab Mingyu.

“Kenapa Mingyu gak suka komitmen? Kan kalo kaum kita pasti akan ketemu _soulmate_ -nya mau se-gak suka itu berkomitmen?”

“Ya kenapa gue harus _stuck_ sama satu orang kalo gue bisa _happy_ terus sama banyak orang?”

“Oh… gitu toh…” respon Minghao. Nadanya terdengar sedikit lemah dari sebelumnya. 

“Kenapa nanya Hao? Lo mau jadi pacar gue?” Mingyu sedikit mendekati wajah Minghao. Ia tersenyum menyeringai sambil memandang dua bola mata Minghao lekat.

Indah.

Kedua mata Minghao terlihat indah dari dekat. Mingyu sampai tak menghitung banyaknya detik yang berlalu karena terlalu fokus menatap dua bola mata tersebut. Minghao yang ditatap lumayan intens itu langsung memundurkan wajahnya kilat. Telinganya terasa hangat dan merona seketika.

“Gak gitu. _I’m just curious_ haha. Kalau nanti Mingyu ketemu omeganya Mingyu gimana? Masih ga mau komitmen?” Minghao melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia memilih melihat lukisan di depannya dibandingkan mata lelaki di sampingnya. Mingyu sendiri masih belum melepas matanya dari Minghao.

“Lo mau jadi omega gue?”

“H-HAHH??!!” Minghao menatap panik alpha di sebelahnya.

“Hahahaha panik banget mukanya! Kalaupun gue mulai apa-apa sama lo, gue gak akan _claim_ lo juga kok~ tenang ajaa. Hmm... gue gak tau sih nanti akan kayak gimana kedepannya. Kalo gue ketemu omega gue, ya paling gue bakal banyak nyakitin dia. Soalnya gue bukan tipikal orang yang setia Hao” Mingyu tersenyum simpul

“Oh… gitu… hmm.. oke deh..” Minghao menunduk sejenak melihat sepatunya.

“Kalo lo sendiri gimana Hao? Lo udah ada alpha-nya?” Mingyu balik bertanya. Minghao menatapnya cepat lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Gue.. gak tau hahaha” Minghao tertawa sendiri dengan jawabannya.

“Kok gak tau? Berarti ada atau gak ada sebenernya?”

“Ya.. _in between_ haha. Udah ah gak usah bahas ginian hahaha.”

“Dih.. kenapa gak mau bahas deh? Kan gue juga penasaran~” Mingyu sudah menggunakan nada bicara _flirting_ -nya.

“Uhm… kalau ada kenapa? Kalau gak ada kenapa?” Minghao kembali memandang wajah Mingyu sambil menaikan alisnya sebelah.

“Ya kalau udah ada berarti gue akan jaga jarak. Soalnya aura alpha gue kuat. Nanti alpha lo sensitif hahaha.”

“Terus kalau gak ada?”

“Kalo gak ada, gue bisa jadi alpha sementara lo sampai lo ketemu alpha lo. Gue anaknya pinter bikin nyaman anak orang loh. Ya.. itung-itungan belajar _handle an alpha_ sebelum lo ke- _locked_ sama satu orang gitu.. haha” Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi hingga hidung mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter.

_Smooth_

Apa yang baru saja Mingyu katakan sangatlah _smooth_ . Bohong kalau jiwa omega Minghao tidak bergetar saat ini. Wajahnya memerah seperti udang rebus sekarang. Mingyu tidak meninggalkan tatapannya dari mata Minghao. Sang omega bahkan telah menahan nafasnya karena dipandang begitu intens oleh lelaki di depannya. Kepala Minghao mendadak pusing, dan ia sadar kalau _pheromone_ -nya akan mulai menebar jika ia tidak beralih dari alpha yang bersamanya. Minghao membalikan badannya segera dan berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu. Ia tidak ingin Mingyu menghirup aroma-nya, karena biar bagaimana pun Minghao tahu kalau Mingyu adalah alpha dominan.

Mingyu yang melihat tingkah kikuk Minghao hanya cekikikan geli. Baginya Minghao terlihat menggemaskan saat ini. Ia mengekori Minghao yang tersipu malu di depannya. Ketika ia menggoda Minghao dengan meminta jawaban atas permintaannya, seorang pria menabrak Minghao tak sengaja yang membuat si omega terhuyung dan hampir tersungkur di lantai.

Lelaki itu memegang pinggul Minghao erat dan memeluknya. Sebelum Mingyu berlari menghampiri Minghao, ia bisa merasakan kalau pria asing itu adalah seorang alpha. Karena _pheromone_ -nya mencuah tiba-tiba. Pandangan lelaki itu berubah sedikit kabur saat ia mengendus leher Minghao. Mingyu tersadar kalau Minghao masih dalam proses _recovery_ pasca _heat_ -nya, dan kehadiran alpha asing adalah ancaman bagi kestabilan hormon sang omega. 

Anehnya, Mingyu merasa tak suka dengan apa yang ia lihat. Maka itu, ia berlari dan langsung mendorong alpha asing tersebut. Ia menarik Minghao dan memeluknya erat. Wajah Minghao mendadak pucat, dan hal itu membuat Mingyu makin sinis dengan alpha di depannya. Tanpa sadar Mingyu melepaskan _pheromone_ alphanya depan lelaki itu. Ia ingin orang ini tahu kalau dirinya lebih kuat darinya, serta mengultimatum alpha tersebut untuk menjauhi Minghao. 

“Halo, boleh gak kurang ajar gak ya sama omega orang? Saya percaya mas-nya bukan alpha kampungan, jadi boleh gak ya mas pergi dari sini?” Mingyu mengatakan itu cukup tegas hingga pria asing tersebut ciut mendengarnya.

“O-oh.. astaga! Maaf mas. Saya tadi beneran niatnya nolongin. Tapi omega mas-nya ngeluarin bau melati kuat banget mas. Saya jadi agak ke-distraksi dikit tadi. Maaf ya mas. Saya beneran niatnya mau nolongin aja kok. M-misi mas..” tak lama ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu dan Minghao.

Sampai alpha lain itu menghilang dari pandangan Mingyu seutuhnya, ia masih tetap mengeluarkan _pheromone_ -nya. Ia sengaja menggunakan energi yang lebih besar agar sekeliling mereka bisa menangkap sinyal kalau Mingyu tak ingin siapapun menyentuh Minghao. Ketika ia pastikan semua aman, Mingyu kembali mengecek kondisi Minghao dalam pelukannya. Alih-alih membaik, wajah Minghao malah memerah. Baru beberapa menit lalu air mukanya terlihat sangat pucat, namun mengapa sekarang Minghao terlihat seperti orang mabuk?

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menebak apa yang terjadi karena Mingyu tahu bahwa omega dalam dekapannya ini sedang _high_ akibat _pheromone_ -nya. Minghao terlalu banyak menghirup aroma tubuh mingyu saat ia berlindung di pelukannya. Mingyu merasa bersalah atas tindakannya dan mencoba mengontrol hormonnya. Namun saat ia sedang menenangkan auranya, Mingyu bisa merasakan udara yang ia hirup kini telah bercampur dengan komponen lain. Minghao melepaskan _pheromone_ -nya dalam dekapan Mingyu.

Mingyu panik. Ia harus segera membawa Minghao pada Soonyoung sebelum jiwa liarnya menguasainya. Semakin ia menarik nafas semakin Mingyu terlena dengan aroma dan sinyal yang Minghao kirim untuknya. Di tengah badai _pheromone_ tersebut Mingyu mencoba menenangkan pikirannya agar bisa berpikir jernih. Kini Ia telah membopong Minghao sambil mencari sahabatnya. Sang omega sendiri tidak ingin melepaskan tubuhnya dari Mingyu karena ia sangat terangsang saat ini. Saat Mingyu mencoba membenarkan posisi Minghao, tanpa sengaja hidungnya mengendus leher si omega dan seorang Kim Mingyu mematung tiba-tiba. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku seperti terhipnotis.

_Blueberry biscuit_.

Mingyu mampu menghirup aroma _blueberry biscuit_ yang kuat dari leher dan tulang selangka Minghao. Sangat kuat sehingga membuat Mingyu malfungsi total saat ini. Pikirannya berantakan mereka-ulang apa yang terjadi malam itu, dan memikirkan segala kemungkinan saat ini. Ia pikir wangi Minghao adalah melati karena Wonwoo dan Soonyoung telah memverifikasi hal itu, bahkan alpha asing barusan pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Minghao memiliki aroma melati yang kuat, tapi mengapa hanya dirinya yang mencium wangi _blueberry biscuit_ pada lelaki itu?

  
  


_Bam_.

  
  


Mingyu teringat semua kata-kata seungcheol.

  
  


Xu Minghao adalah orangnya. 

  
  


Xu Minghao adalah lelaki yang memberikannya kenikmatan surga malam itu.

  
  


Xu Minghao adalah omega dominan yang menyamar menjadi beta di pesta sahabatnya.

  
  


Xu Minghao adalah penyebab hilangnya mood bercinta seorang Kim Mingyu dengan banyak orang.

  
  


Xu Minghao adalah sumber dilema dan kegalauannya.

  
  


Xu Minghao adalah… Omega-nya.

* * *

  
  


Minghao merasa hidupnya menyedihkan.

Bukan sepenuhnya tentang takdirnya sebagai seorang omega, bukan. Minghao tidak seperti omega pria lainnya yang dikucilkan bahkan dipandang sebagai kaum ter-lemah di semesta alam ini. Hidupnya sangat dicintai banyak orang. Keluarganya utuh, keluarganya mengapresiasi apapun _second gender_ -nya, ia memiliki banyak relasi dan teman, jenjang karirnya sangat bagus, kehidupan percintaannya pun tidak se-buruk itu. Namun itu semua adalah hidupnya sebelum mengenal Kim Mingyu.

Malam itu Minghao dipaksa oleh teman-teman kuliahnya untuk menghadiri pesta bergengsi yang teman mereka adakan. Awalnya minghao tidak ingin berpartisipasi, namun salah satu teman dekatnya dan seorang omega juga, Joshua, meminta tolong untuk menemaninya sebagai omega lainnya di sana. _Club_ yang didatangi mereka adalah milik Seokmin, pacar rahasianya. Karena acara tersebut hanya untuk alpha dan beta, Joshua nekat menggunakan segala cara agar ia menyerupai para beta, dan tentu saja Minghao ditarik sebagai _partner in crime_ . Minghao yakin usaha mereka mengelabui banyak orang di _club_ akan berhasil, yang tidak termasuk perhitungan adalah bagaimana ia berakhir di ranjang _the most wanted alpha in town_.

Minghao tahu kalau orang yang menggila bersamanya semalaman adalah Mingyu. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mencaritahu latar belakang siapa lawan mainnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Minghao melakukan _One Night Stand_ dengan orang asing. Ia tidak se-lugu itu. Namun saat itu ia terlalu dikuasai aura dominan dan mencekam sang alpha. Minghao sangat membenci dirinya sebagai omega malam itu karena ia sangat lemah dan instingnya menyerah otomatis dengan kehadiran Mingyu. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus menolak Mingyu karena jiwa omeganya berteriak minta disetubuhi oleh sang alpha. 

Meskipun Minghao omega, takdir memberkahinya dengan gen omega dominan yang kuat. Maka itu dirinya tidak gampang terpikat aura para alpha. Hanya alpha dominan lah yang mampu membuatnya tunduk. Inilah masalahnya. Malam itu alpha yang menariknya ke lantai dansa bukanlah sembarang alpha, dan minghao membenci dirinya karena alkohol dan _pheromone_ lelaki tersebut mampu membuatnya jinak seketika. Anehnya ia juga mensyukuri takdirnya sebagai omega malam itu. Bagaimana tidak, malam itu ia mendapatkan pengalan _seks_ terbaik sepanjang hidupnya.

Minghao merasa sangat _full_ dan hidup ketika alpha dominan tersebut menguasainya. Bahkan ketika ia mencoba gantian mendominasi permainan, kepuasan yang ia dan lawan mainnya rasakan benar-benar lebih dari ekspektasi mereka. Minghao mengingat jelas berapa kali ia merinding dan menggelinjang hebat karena dibawa ke puncak kenikmatan berulang-ulang kali. Jiwa omeganya merasa amat kenyang karena menemui pemuas hasrat yang sesuai. Keajaiban yang terjadi malam itu pun mampu membongkar identitas Minghao yang mencoba menjadi beta. _Pheromone_ omeganya tak sanggup bersembunyi lebih lama. Meskipun siklus _heat_ -nya sudah lewat, tapi kala itu ia bercinta seperti masih dalam siklusnya. _Too wild and demanding._

Apa yang terjadi malam itu tidak membuat Minghao hilang kesadaran seutuhnya. Ia mungkin hampir pingsan karena kelelahan, namun alam bawah sadarnya masih menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari kediaman alpha yang bersamanya. Sekitar jam enam pagi Minghao pun beranjak dari kasur dan membersihkan dirinya. Begitu banyak lebam di tubuhnya tanda betapa liar malam yang ia lalui. Karena kemeja yang dipakai semalam telah robek dan tak layak, Minghao berjalan ke _walk in closet_ si pemilik rumah, dan mengambil salah satu sweater-nya. Lucunya, dari banyaknya pakaian, Minghao memilih atasan yang memiliki aroma ter-kuat sang alpha.

Sebelum ia pulang, ia melihat wajah dan tubuh alpha yang menemaninya semalam. Minghao memastikan kalau ia tidak tidur dengan alpha yang salah beberapa jam yang lalu. Masih Kim Mingyu. Minghao tidur bersama seorang Kim Mingyu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal orang ini, pikirnya. Ia betul-betul tak sangka ini terjadi. Minghao menerawang tubuh kekar sang alpha yang masih telanjang tanpa selimut di kasurnya. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa bangga dengan semua lebam yang ia tinggalkan di sekujur tubuh Mingyu. Minghao mengalihkan pandangannya tak berapa lama untuk menyelimuti Mingyu. Ia takut hasrat kembali menguasainya dan meminta lelaki yang sedang tertidur pulas itu untuk memuaskannya lagi dan lagi. Akhirnya sekitar jam tujuh pagi Minghao pun pergi dari kediaman Mingyu.

Setelahnya tentu Minghao mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Mingyu. Ia bahkan memiliki semua data history dengan siapa saja lelaki itu pernah tidur dan menjalin kasih. Ia tahu kalau Mingyu bukan tipikal orang yang setia dengan satu orang karena dari data yang diterima, tak ada satu orangpun yang bersamanya lebih dari dua minggu. Awalnya Minghao ingin mencoba menghubungi si alpha dominan, namun ketika ia menemukan kejanggalan pada informasi yang ia terima, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Pada berkas tersebut disebutkan kalau Mingyu memiliki aroma _citrus_ dan _sandalwood_ yang kuat, namun hal itu berbeda dengan apa yang Minghao hirup. Baginya, Mingyu sangat kental dengan wangi laut yang bercampur dengan kacang tonka.

Saat itu Minghao sadar kalau Mingyu betul-betul bukan sembarang alpha. Lelaki konglomerat itu adalah alpha-nya. Pantas saja Minghao sangat adiktif menghirup sweater milik pria itu. Ia bahkan merasa harinya akan berantakan jika seharian tidak mengendus sweater tersebut. Namun bukan perasaan senang yang ia rasakan. Minghao takut. Ia takut ditolak Mingyu karena bukan berasal dari keluarga sebesar sang alpha. Maka itu Minghao tidak berani mencari dan menghubungi Mingyu. Sayangnya takdir membawa mereka bertemu tiga bulan kemudian, dan disitulah hidup Minghao berubah.

Semenjak kejadian museum enam bulan yang lalu, entah mengapa Mingyu mulai mendekati Minghao. Hubungan mereka cukup rumit, karena keduanya sadar siapa lelaki yang bersamanya namun mereka tidak memberitahu satu sama lain. Bahkan Mingyu dan Minghao tidak terus terang kalau pertemuan pertama mereka bukan di museum melainkan di _club_ Seokmin. Hal yang membuat kisah mereka lebih runyam ialah kenyataan kalau enam bulan terakhir mereka hanya menjalin hubungan sebagai _friends with benefits_. Mingyu dan Minghao akan mencari sosok masing-masing hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu satu sama lain.

Saat mereka di museum, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo menemukan keduanya sedang bercumbu dengan panasnya di salah satu lorong museum. Untung saja Soonyoung dan Wonwoo berhasil melerai dan memisah kedua lelaki tersebut. Soonyoung membawa Minghao, sedangkan Wonwoo menarik Mingyu. Mereka melakukan itu karena tahu kedua temannya ini adalah alpha dan omega yang sedang dilanda krisis birahi. Namun perpisahan mereka saat itu hanya sementara karena Mingyu dan Minghao telah bertukar nomor telepon. Pasca museum, hampir setiap minggu Minghao dan Mingyu bertemu hanya untuk melakukan _seks_.

Semakin mereka berpisah, semakin mereka mencari satu sama lain. Mingyu tak berani menunjukan pada siapapun kalau ia kini hanya tidur dengan satu orang. Ia pernah mencoba tidur dengan omega atau beta lainnya, tapi tak ada yang seperti Minghao. Apa yang ia rasakan bersama Minghao adalah sebuah standar barunya dalam melakukan kegiatan seksual, dan sayangnya tak ada satupun orang yang menemui ekspektasi itu. Mungkin bukan masalah _seks_ -nya, tapi lebih kepada bersama siapa _seks_ itu dilakukan. Mingyu masih mengelak kalau Minghao memiliki efek sebesar itu di hidupnya dan hati kecilnya sangat menginginkan lelaki itu. Ia galau karena komitmen masih menjadi hal yang ia hindari, tapi menjauhi minghao adalah mimpi buruk yang ia ingin hindari. Maka itu sampai saat ini Mingyu masih ragu untuk meng- _claim_ omeganya. 

Minghao pun sama pengecutnya. Ia tahu ia terobsesi dengan mingyu. Apapun yang lelaki itu lakukan mampu mebuat hormonnya berubah-ubah dan mempengaruhi kegiatan seksual mereka. Ketika mereka bertengkar, keduanya akan bercinta dengan kasar dan menykaitkan. Ketika Minghao bahagia, Mingyu pun akan mendapatkan _seks_ terbaik lainnya. Ketika salah satu diantaranya sedang sedih pun, mereka bisa menangis sambil berciuman. Bukan hanya diri mereka yang bertautan, namun lambat laun perasaan mereka makin terikat satu sama lain. Hal itu tentu saja menyiksa Minghao perlahan.

Omega dalam dirinya mulai mencari pengakuan. Minghao butuh dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Mingyu, namun lelaki itu tak melakukan aksi apapun. Bodohnya Minghao ikhlas begitu saja dan memilih merahasiakan isi hatinya. Sistem _soulmate_ sungguhlah membingungkan, karena cinta bisa tumbuh sendirinya asal bersama orang yang tepat, dan Minghao telah jatuh cinta. Ia jatuh cinta dengan lelaki yang tidak menginginkannya. Minghao menyimpan semua kesedihannya sendiri demi selalu bersama alphanya.

“Pagi _sweetheart_.. lo masak apa Hao?” Mingyu memeluk Minghao dari belakang lalu mencium dan menggigit tengkuk lehernya manja. Omeganya sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Mingyu tiba-tiba.

“Mingyu udah bangun? Hmm.. lagi buat nasi goreng ala-kadarnya aja sih. Gue laper banget abisnya hehe..” Minghao melirik lelaki di belakangnya sejenak sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia mengecup kening Mingyu cepat dan kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

“Ungghhh.. kenapa ga bangunin gue sih? Biar masaknya bareng..”

“Mingyu kan masih _jet lag_ , makanya gue ga bangunin. Kasian kecapean~”

“Kecapean dari mana deh? Tadi malem aja kita sampe tujuh ronde, dan lo yang ngantuk duluan ya Hao! Elo kali yang lagi banyak kerjaan makanya _pheromone_ lo agak lemah dari biasanya~”

“Ah.. iya juga sih. Yaudah maaf. Lagi banyak deadline soalnya di kantor hehe. Tapi makasih ya Gyu…”

“Makasih buat?” tanya Mingyu sambil mengendus dan menghirup aroma tubuh Minghao di lehernya.

“Buat _make me sane again_ , buat jadi obat penenang dari stresnya kerjaan? Ya.. buat segalanya pokoknya.”

“Oh itu.. _never mind, sweetheart_ ~ gue juga makasih udah dimasakin pagi-pagi gini di apartemen gue haha.”

“Yaudah sana Mingyu ke meja makan duluan. Nanti kalo udah jadi, gue bawain kesana.”

“Gak mau. Mau di sini aja liatin lo masak” Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Minghao.

“Jangan, gue marah ya. Nanti ujungnya nasi gorengnya gosong gara-gara kita _ngewe_ di dapur. Gue kelaperan banget soalnya. Udah sana.. dengerin gue” berontak Minghao. Mingyu menarik dagu Minghao cepat untuk diciumnya mesra. Setelah itu ia berlalu ke meja makan mengikuti perintah Minghao.

Lima belas menit kemudian Minghao membawa dua piring nasi goreng ke meja makan. Ia juga mengambil dua gelas es kopi susu buatannya dan menaruhnya di sisi Mingyu dan sisinya. Mingyu sedari tadi tersenyum menyaksikan Minghao mundar-mandir menyiapkan sarapannya. Hatinya berdebar hebat melihat Minghao melakukan segala sesuatunya dalam balutan Kaos _oversized_ miliknya. Pipinya merona seketika membayangkan hal-hal aneh. Bagaimana jika minghao melakukan ini setiap pagi? Pikirnya.

“Mingyu liatin apa sih? Ngeliatinnya gitu banget..” Minghao menyadarkan lamunan alpha-nya. Mingyu terbatuk beberapa kali karena tertangkap basah.

“Oh.. engga. Itu.. gue udah pernah bilang ga kalo lo keliatan _extremely gorgeous_ kalo lo pake kaos gue _after every time we had sex_?” Mingyu menatap mata Minghao lembut. Minghao terkekeh pelan.

“Apaan sih? Hahaha Gombal banget. Kan gue gak punya baju di sini, ya masa telanjang?”

“Telanjang lebih bagus malah hahaha becanda. Tapi serius deh.. _you are beyond beautiful_ , Hao” Mingyu mulai menikmati nasi gorengnya. Ia mengerang nikmat mengunyah masakan minghao yang selalu terbaik baginya.

“Ada apa sih Gyu, lo jadi sering muji gue _lately_ ? Bukan di kasur ya maksudnya, tapi di _daily convo_ gini. Dari gue kenal Mingyu, baru akhir-akhir ini kayaknya Mingyu manis-manis begini. Lagi seneng ya?” respon Minghao. Ia pun menikmati makanannya dengan lahap.

“Gak ngerti.. gue malah lagi banyak pikiran kali akhir-akhir ini. Betewe ini enak banget nasi gorengnya Hao. Tuh kan.. jadi makin banyak pikiran” Mingyu menghela nafasnya malas sambil menyuapkan sendok ke mulutnya.

“Mikirin apa sih emang? Ceritain sih kalo boleh diceritain. Kali aja gue bisa bantu” tanya Minghao.

“Jujur apa bohong?”

“ini obrolannya serius berarti ya?” Minghao mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

“Uhm.. _kinda_?”

“Yaudah… jujur.”

“Oke.. uhm.. gue mikirin lo. Mikirin kita” Minghao menghentikan suapannya saat Mingyu bicara demikian. Ia membalas tatapan lelaki di depannya. Hatinya mendadak deg-degan.

“Kenapa gue? Apa yang terjadi sama kita?”

“Hao.. lo cowok yang tidur sama gue kan pas di acaranya Seokmin dulu?” Mingyu balik bertanya pada Minghao. Sang omega kaget ditembak masalah ini depan nasi goreng dan es kopi susunya. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

“Kalo diem berarti bener. Lo tau gue dari lama tapi kenapa lo ga ngomong atau cari gue, Hao?”

“Bukannya ga ngomong. Gue cuman.. takut, Gyu” Minghao menundukan kepalanya sejenak. Tangan lainnya masih sibuk menyendokkan nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

“Takut apa?”

“Takut Mingyu tolak. Mingyu kan gak mau nikah, gak mau dimilikin siapapun, gak mau keiket dalam hubungan apapun, dan gamau jadi _soulmate_ siapapun. Makanya gue ga berani kontak Mingyu.”

“Tapi lo tau kan kalau kita _soulmate_?”

“Ya tau. Gue banyak cari tau tentang lo kok, tapi ya gitu. Buat apa juga kan? Gak penting, Gyu. Lo sendiri, sejak kapan tau gue _soulmate_ lo?” Minghao kembali menatap mata Mingyu di meja makan.

“Dari kita ketemu di museum waktu itu… sama apa yang kita laluin sampai hari ini.”

“Maksudnya?” Minghao menyeruput es kopi susunya perlahan.

“Iya, gimana kita bisa bertahan tidur sama satu orang berapa bulan terakhir coba kalo lo bukan omega gue?”

“Ya bisa aja emang Mingyu dan gue berbakat di bidang itu, Gyu.”

“Hao.. masalahnya bukan disitu aja.”

“Kenapa lagi masalahnya?” Minghao melihat Mingyu malas. Ia tiba-tiba merasa dirundung kesedihan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

“Masalahnya, semakin kita tidur bareng.. semakin gue gak mau lepasin lo dari kasur gue. Gue akhir-akhir ini sering mikirin ini. Setiap gue bangun dan liat lo di samping gue, kadang lo meluk gue, kadang lo jadiin lengan gue bantal lo.. itu tuh buat gue nyaman banget Hao.”

Hati Minghao mendadak sakit mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Nilai dirinya masih sekedar teman tidur untuk alphanya. Bagi Minghao, Mingyu lebih dari apapun. Ia mencintai segala sesuatunya tentang Mingyu. Tubuhnya, sifatnya, pemikiran dewasanya, tawanya, sedihnya, manjanya, marahnya, kecerobohannya, keposesifannya, wangi _pheromone_ -nya, dan masih banyak lagi. Sayangnya sang alpha tidak beranggapan yang sama.

“Terus kenapa kalau Mingyu nyaman? Gak berarti apa-apa kan?”

“Itu hal besar Hao. Gue mulai banyangin dan berekspektasi hal lain soalnya. Gue jadi bayangin gimana kalo kita hidup bareng, gimana kalo lo masakin gue tiap pagi, dan gue masakin makan malem kita, gimana kalo kita pergi kerja bareng, dan pas gue pulang kerja, lo yang bukain pintu apartemen gue. Terus gue bayangin gimana kalo kita ciuman setiap pagi abis bangun dan malem sebelum tidur, gimana kalau kita terus mandi dan gosok gigi bareng berdua, gimana kalo kita ngobrolin hidup sambil ngopi dan ga cuman _ngewe_ doang, gimana kalo kita maraton DVD berseri-seri dan _cuddling_ seharian di kasur. Gue bahkan baru-baru ini mikirin hal yang lebih ekstrim, Hao..” jelas Mingyu sangat panjang.

“Apa…?” suara Minghao melemah. Jantungnya berdebar hebat. Es kopi susunya pun tak mampu menenangkan hatinya. Ia ingin menangis tapi ia juga bahagia. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Kim Mingyu sudah gila, batinnya.

  
  


“Gue mulai bayangin…. Lo hamil anak gue, Hao. Gue akhir-akhir ini bayangin kita punya anak tiga yang semuanya gemesin parah. Anak pertama kita akan secantik lo, dan sekuat gue. Anak kedua kita akan _charming_ kayak bapaknya, dan pintar kayak ibunya. Anak bontot kita akan disayang banget sama kakak-kakaknya, dan sama kita berdua. Gue ngerasa aneh abis ngebayangin itu semua, tapi gue gak paham hao… _it feels right._ ”

“ _Stop bullshiting because you haven’t claimed me yet Kim Mingyu…_ ” air mata Minghao mengalir di pipinya. Ia benci dirinya karena menangis depan sepiring nasi goreng di pagi hari hanya karena sangat terharu oleh kata-kata lelaki di hadapannya. Ia benci menjadi orang pertama yang mencintai Mingyu duluan, Ia benci menahan rasa itu sendirian selama ini.

“Yah, yah… kok nangis???!! Jangan dong, Hao…” Mingyu panik dan beranjak dari bangkunya. 

Ia menghampiri Minghao dan memeluk lelaki itu erat di bangkunya. Karena Mingyu berada di posisi berdiri, ia menyandarkan kepala Minghao di perutnya, dan membiarkan lelaki itu memeluk dan memendamkan wajahnya disana sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sang alpha menyisir-nyisir seluruh rambut di kepala omega-nya lembut untuk menenangkannya. Mingyu bisa merasa kesedihan Minghao melalui _pheromone_ yang dikeluarkan pria itu. Ia pun ikut bersedih bersamanya.

“Mingyu nyebelin.. Mingyu tujuannya apa ngomong gitu kalo gak ada niatan _mating_ sama gue? Jangan ngasih harapan palsu. Mingyu yang gak mau komitmen seumur hidup katanya. Kalau gak mau komitmen, jangan bilang kayak gitu. Gue nanti berharap banyak..” rengek Minghao di pelukan alphanya.

“Gue mana pernah bilang kalo gua gak mau komitmen. Iya gue gak suka berkomitmen, dan belum mau. Bukan berarti gak mau. Gak mungkin juga Hao buat kaum kita kalo nolak _soulmate_ kita sendiri. Kita bakal menderita. Gue pernah bilang juga sama lo kalo gue gatau hidup gue akan kayak gimana _once_ gue ketemu omega gue. Oke gue akuin gue jilat ludah sendiri sekarang, tapi bener kata Seungcheol sama Soonyoung. Gue gak bisa jauh-jauh dari lo. Kita mungkin _have the best sex experience so far_ , tapi gue lama kelamaan juga sayang lo, Hao. Gue mau selalu bareng lo biar bisa denger lo cerita atau ngapain aja suka-suka lo. Semua tentang lo gue seneng liatnya. Akhir-akhir ini gue baru sadar kalo gue jatuh cinta sama lo, Hao.”

Minghao menangis lebih kencang dalam pelukan Mingyu. Ia tidak menyangka momen ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa lega mengetahui alphanya juga mencintai dirinya. Penderitaannya akan segera berakhir, pikirnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu sejenak dan mendongakan kepalanya. Minghao menatap wajah Mingyu lekat sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Mingyu menangkup wajah itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir di pipi Minghao.

“Kalau cinta, kenapa masih belum _claim_ gue? Mingyu tau kan kalau gue lebih cepet depresi kalau gak diapa-apain alphanya?? Gue gak akan percaya semua kata-kata Mingyu kalau Mingyu belum lakuin itu” mata Minghao kembali berkaca-kaca.

“Ssshhh… iya maaf maaf. Gue belum lakuin itu karena gue masih yakinin diri gue kalo lo pantes jadi alasan buat gue tinggalin kehidupan lama gue, Hao. Cuman, dari minggu lalu gue selalu bayangin hidup berkeluarga sama lo, dan itu bikin gue tambah percaya kalo _you are the one_ , Hao. Maaf kalo lama sadarnya, tapi beneran deh.. gue kemarin emang butuh waktu buat ambil keputusan ini. Soalnya ini keputusan sekali seumur hidup kan. Makanya gue gak mau gegabah, Hao” Mingyu menunduk untuk mengecup kepala Minghao lama.

“Ya udah… _claim_ sekarang kalau Mingyu udah yakin!” ucap Minghao.

“Hah??!! Sekarang banget Hao? Itu sarapan kita aja belum habis loh??” Mingyu tertawa mendengar nada bicara omeganya yang tergesa-gesa.

“Sarapan bisa dijadiin makan siang, Gyuuuu!”

“Ya _ngewe_ juga bisa nanti-nanti aja, Haooo~” goda Mingyu.

“Ih nyebelin…. Ya udah! Terserah Mingyu! Gue mau lanjutin makan aja kalau gitu” Minghao melepas pelukannya dan kembali menyuapkan nasi gorengnya.

Mingyu tertawa melihat tingkah omeganya yang menggemaskan. Mingyu menarik dagu lelaki itu saat ia selesai menyeruput es kopi susunya. Si alpha akhirnya mencium bibir Minghao dalam dan membasahi bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Minghao yang tadinya menghindar kini dikalahkan oleh cara sang alpha mengontrolnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Mereka bercumbu mendominasi satu sama lain. Karena tidak sabar, Mingyu menarik Minghao dari bangkunya dan mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menggendong Minghao dari depan dan membawa pria itu kembali ke kamar. 

“Eh bentar.. kita mau ngapain? Kan katanya Mingyu mau nanti aja _ngewe_ -nya?” Minghao menghentikan ciuman sejenak mereka untuk bertanya.

“Siapa bilang kita mau _ngewe_?” Mingyu mengecup hidung minghao pelan.

“Gak mungkin gak _ngewe_ , Gyu. Gue gak bego~”

“Yaudah, kalo lo emang pinter.. lo harus lakuin dua hal, Hao.”

“Lakuin apa? Jorok nih pasti…” Mingyu terkekeh atas asumsi Minghao. Lelaki itu masih digendong Mingyu erat. Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari kasur Mingyu.

“Pertama, stop panggil gue-lo atau gue-Mingyu. Mulai hari ini ayo kita ‘aku-kamu’an dan panggil aku pakai ‘sayang, love, cinta, baby, _whatever’_ . Okay, _sweetheart_?” tawar Mingyu. Minghao tersenyum lebar karenanya. Ia mengangguk-angguk riang merespon Mingyu.

“Okay… _baby_ …” Minghao menyebut panggilan kekasihnya lembut lalu ia mengecup bibir Mingyu kilat.

“Terus yang kedua!”

“Apa.. apaa??”

“Aku gak mau ngajakin kamu _having sex!_ ” raut wajah Minghao mendadak datar dibilang begitu oleh Mingyu. Sang alpha makin cekikikan. Ia lalu mencium pipi Minghao dan berbisik pada telinganya.

“Soalnya aku mau ajakin kamu _making love_ , Hao. Aku beneran akan lakuin apa yang seorang alpha harus lakukan ke omeganya. Maaf karena udah buat kamu nunggu ya, _sweetheart_. Kali ini aku beneran mau kamu jadi punyaku buat selamanya. Aku mau belajar cinta dan setia sama kamu, dan kamu… harus lakuin itu bareng aku. Kamu mau gak?”

Minghao kembali tersenyum. Senyumannya mengembang lebih lebar lagi dari sebelumnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia merespon dengan ciuman di bibir Mingyu yang dibalas dengan ciuman panas lainnya dan berujung pada persetubuhan mereka di kasur yang sama ketika mereka pertama kali bercinta. Pagi itu keduanya tak hanya sekedar bercinta beberapa ronde, namun Mingyu juga menggenapi janjinya dengan mengesahkan hubungan mereka. Minghao mengerang hebat saat Mingyu menteritori lehernya dengan gigitan sangat dalam, dan mulai hari ini _pheromone_ keduanya resmi menyatu satu sama lain sebagai tanda kalau mereka adalah sepasang _soulmate_.

Mingyu mungkin membenci komitmen. Ia membenci memiliki komitmen dengan semua orang yang telah bersamanya, kecuali satu.. Xu Minghao. Bersama omega dominan tersebut membuat Mingyu sadar kalau apa yang dimilikinya dan Minghao bukan komitmen, tapi perjalanan cinta seumur hidup. Karena dengan cinta, Mingyu dan Minghao ikhlas terikat kontrak bersama selamanya hingga maut memisahkan.

  
  


**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
